What A Pleasure
by Kimina-san
Summary: What a pleasure it is to be yourself. Many have things locked inside, dark things. Pleasures which would shun them from society. Ichigo and his lover Rukia have one such pleasure, but they just love to act on it. IchiRuki. Dark Fic. You were warned.


**Hey! This story was rather...random and was on a whim. I got the idea while reading some dark fics about IchiRuki and decided to make my own! Ha! I think I did pretty good! It's up to you guys to decided though!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or the characters associated with the Anime! They belong to Tite Kubo and you should support the official release!!**

* * *

The day was normal. People walked and talked along the streets with their friends and loved ones. The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky and allowed light for all.

A cafe stood by itself out of all the business buildings around it. Along the top read 'Seretei Cafe' in bright blue neon letters. Only two windows donned the small restaurant, they were thin but tall and were hard to totally see through because of the sun beaming directly at the building's front. It was relatively small but seemed cozy.

"**That's the place?**" A male voice asked in that of a raspy echo.

"**Yes, small, barely anyone enters on work days and hard to see through windows. Perfect is it not, Ichigo?**" A female voice answered in a voice similar to the male's, but more distorted.

The one called Ichigo smirked behind his mask and nodded. "**It is perfect. Shall we work Rukia?**" He cocked his head to the side towards his partner and was met with a nod.

The two started to briskly walk towards the Cafe. Ichigo held the door open for Rukia and she nodded a thank you to him before entering. They let the door close behind them as a bell went off signaling their entrance. A young girl at the counter turned from whatever job she was doing to greet them but yelped and quivered at their sight.

The male had orange spiky hair. He wore a black trench coat with ripped ends and a V-cut on his chest. His pants were baggy and he wore socks with sandals. On his back was a long guitar case which he held tightly on his shoulder with a tense grip. What made him the most odd though was that he was wearing a mask over his face, it was white with red tribal markings going down both sides of his cheeks and eyes. Under the mask you could see he was wearing black contacts with golden irises. He glared at the woman through the mask and lugged the case further towards her.

He walked up to her and spoke, apparently a voice modifier on the mask. "**Me and my girlfriend would like a cup of coffee.**" He ordered, his voice almost like it was scratching her ear drums with claws. She then took notice to the woman walking by his side.

She was shorter than him by quite a lot. Her hair was medium sized and reached her shoulders with raven locks. She wore a white and red ripped dress which looked rather clean even though it was more like rags than actual clothing. Her feet were bare and she too held a guitar case over her back, but it was much bigger and had a lump hitting the side. Her eyes held contact lenses which were pure black. You could not see her eyes themselves, just utter black with a purplish tint to it. Her mouth was covered in what looked like a breathing mask but the counter girl figured it too was a voice modifier.

"Uh..Um..uh..." The girl stammered in fright as a few people gawked at the pair.

"**Momo.**" The girl spoke up with the modifier the Counter girl knew she wore. Momo flinched and looked away with a blush.

"H-How did you know my name?" She asked hesitantly, not liking the pair and their scary aura.

"**It's on your name-tag.**" The male spoke up. "**Two coffees please. Black.**"

Momo blushed more and nodded as she went off to do her job.

Ichigo looked around the shop with his golden eyes. There were at least thirteen people here and none were near the exit. He turned his head to Rukia and nodded as did she. "**I'm gonna use the bathroom.**" She said and stalked off, her bare feet patting against the tiled floor.

Ichigo was left alone as Momo brought back the two white foam cups. She smiled nervously at him as he reached out and took the hot cups into his hands. "Uh..may I ask you something?" She asked timidly.

"**What?**" Ichigo asked, thankful for the distraction. He looked up and noticed Rukia eying behind the counter. He could tell by the tilt of her head that she was scanning for wires to cut.

"Why..why are you two dressed like that?" She pointed to his get-up.

Ichigo looked up and watched as Rukia brought out a switch blade and cut the wires that ran along the top half of the wall. Everything went out within the cafe and the people began to yell in anger at their sudden interruption at internet use.

Momo turned to see Rukia place the blade on the counter with a smirk and her eyes widened as she heard a zip and some ruffling. She turned and the last thing she saw was the end of a black blade coming for her head.

Ichigo smirked under his mask as blood trickled down the girl's face from where he stabbed her. He got her right in the right eye and her other was wide open in complete fear. He pulled it out and her whole body fell forward as blood gushed from her wounds and landed limply over the counter. Ichigo swung his blade blade through the air, letting the blood and pieces of eye fly against the wall.

"OHMYGOD!!" Yelled a man with long white hair.

"**NO ONE MOVE!**" Rukia barked quieting the voices before they erupted completely. She unzipped her bag and pulled forth a long white Scythe with a red blade. She swung it between her fingers and held it with both hands. "**We control this shop now, so you're going to do what we want you to do.**" She seethed.

Ichigo lifted his blade and twirled it once, letting the chain attached to the hilt rattle, before gripping it tightly and guarding the door.

"Oh! All you two got are blades?! C'mon!" A bald man stood from his chair and smirked as he grabbed his kendo stick behind his chair. He had just come from kendo practice with his friend and would show these two how swords were handled. "You wanna see how it's done?! Then come here and-"

Rukia lunged forward and swung her Scythe, tearing the man's arm completely off. His eyes widened as he looked at his now stump of a limb and coughed blood from the bottom of his throat. He fell to his knees and bashed his head against the ground from all the pain that shot up his arm and to his brain.

"I-Ikkaku!" His pretty friend stood in fright and watched as blood pooled around the bald man.

"**Anyone else?**" Ichigo smirked under his mask.

"W-What do you want?!" A young man with white spiky hair wailed.

Silence filled the cafe as Ichigo and Rukia traded glances and smirked as one. "**We just came for the thrill of taking your lives.**" Rukia said as she walked forward.

Silence filled with cafe as Rukia's words echoed through the minds of the innocent bystanders. Rukia took the stunned stillness as an opening to swing her blade with little effort and take the head of the bald man's friend.

The man's head spun in the air as spouts of blood began to fly out of the now vacant stump. The body fell to the ground and the people began to scream in fear as they darted around away from the mad couple.

One man with long white hair made the mistake of trying for the front door to escape the Scythe wielding woman. Ichigo grinned under his mask maliciously as he made his presence known by lunging forward and stabbing the man in the chest. The white haired man looked down in shock at the orange haired killer, who looked back up and breathed out a raspy breath before twisting the blade gleefully.

The man coughed, blood spurting from his throat and staining his chin and chest. Ichigo gave a wild roar as he applied all of his strength into the hilt and sliced right through the man's chest and out his side through his arm. The man's eyes slid to the back of his head as he fell to his knees and felt blood rush through his lungs, stopping his breathing and killing him near instantly.

Ichigo slammed his foot into the man's chest to knock him back and then stepped over him to watch Rukia slam the end of her Scythe into the shoulder of a young white haired kid, probably a relative to the man Ichigo killed.

Rukia smirked evilly as she brought back her weapon and slammed it against the kid's temple, making a small cut and nearly cutting open his eye-lid. The white haired boy cried out and fell to the ground writing in fear and pain.

The small woman brought up her blade to cut the boy's side open and shifted her weight to attack but was halted as a woman with abnormally large breasts and strawberry blond hair grabbed one of the kendo sticks laying on the table by Rukia and locked it under the blade of the Scythe. She held both sides and pulled with all her weight to prevent the Scythe from flying forward.

This agitated Rukia as she refused to relinquish her weapon and began to struggle against the woman. The boy held onto his injured eye and looked up at the two women in surprise. "Matsumoto!" The boy screamed.

"Run Toshi-" The woman, 'Matsumoto', was yelling back but was interrupted as Ichigo's blade stabbed right through her breasts. She paused in a pain induced silence and looked down in shock at the blade running through her boobs. Her eyes shakily trailed to the crouching man standing by her side with hard glaring eyes and felt fear run through every vein in her body.

Ichigo breathed evenly as he sliced open her chest and swung his blade back before slicing right through her mid-section, dismembering her upper half from her body. Her body and the kendo stick fell to the floor in a gush of running blood and intestine. The orange haired man watched the life drain from her eyes as her head laid there with only inches of life still inside of her. He looked at his partner and saw her glaring at him.

"**Seems odd you'd stab her through the tits.**" She said accusingly, the boy and the surviving cafe members watching in horror the scene.

Ichigo looked at her and tilted his head in modesty. "**I hate large boobs. Makes me sick, gets to the woman's head too easily and controls her life.**" He said honestly. He tilted his head up in a smirking action and chuckled playfully. "**I like 'em small and supple.**" He said, his black and gold eyes moving down to Rukia's own chest.

Rukia's pale face gained a red tint as she growled and glared. "**'Small'? You are so fucking lucky I don't kill you right now.**" She said, a hint of truth in her voice.

Ichigo grinned, feeling a primal excitement rise through him sexually as she glared at him. "You're sick!" The boy suddenly spoke up. The two looked down at him and Rukia grinned wildly.

"**And you're dead.**" She said simply before swing her blade down to stab through the white haired boy's head. The curve of the blade protruded from his mouth and sliced his tongue right in half. His eyes grew wide within the last instant of life and was dangerously close to being pushed out of the socket by the large blood soaked blade.

The two both took joy in the way the boy's skull made a hideous cracking noise as Rukia pulled her Scythe back and out of his head. The both turned to the surviving eight and gave long laughs of insane joy as they made their way towards the slaughter.

–

"My love.." Ichigo whispered as he removed his mask and let his real strong voice float through the ears of his lover. He let his fingers slide around her head and unhook the mouth piece off of Rukia's head and let it fall to the floor next to his mask.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered before their lips collided and they entangled themselves in each other. Ichigo pressed Rukia against the blood soaked wall and she lifted herself up to wrap her legs around him. She began to run her hands down his neck as their kiss heated up and their tongues slowly moved out to battle each others.

Their bodies pressed against each others as their tongues and lips fought for control. Ichigo stepped over a dismembered body and carried his lover to the counter where a mist of blood spread out. He laid her down and hovered over her as he kissed down her neck and sucked on her pressure point, leaving a deep red mark. She moaned and arched her neck to show more skin, to which Ichigo licked gratefully.

Ichigo began to remove Rukia's clothing with mischievous intent. He undid her sash and let it hang over the counter as he pulled her white rag-like dress over her head and tossed it off to the side. He grinned as she had been going commando in preparation for this and kissed all around her collar bone before moving to her supple breasts.

Rukia arched her back and moaned as Ichigo took her hard nipple into his mouth and sucked on it rather harshly. He ran his tongue over the pink spot and let his hand massage the other breasts. The black contact wearing woman moaned and arched her back to let her breasts stand out more, giving Ichigo full access to do what he wanted.

Ichigo's mouth and tongue ran over the white smooth skin of her breasts, tasting the sweat running down her body from the workout they both had just received. Nothing got the heart pumping like murder. His let his tongue run up from her right nipple to her collar bone and he bit down on it gently, eliciting another sensual moan from his lover.

"I-Ichigo..." She panted, the need rising between her legs. She brought her hands up and dipped them into the V-cut of his shirt to run her hands over his hard blood-touched muscles. She leaned up and ran her own tongue up his exposed skin and buried his head into the crook of his neck as to press her lips against the neck muscle in a harsh kiss before biting down.

Ichigo groaned and a shiver ran down his spine. He felt her nipple around his neck and shoulder and felt the need to shed his shirt due to the heat running over his body. He pulled his shirt up over his head, Rukia pulling back for only a second to allow the action, and let it fall against the floor before he began to fiddle with his pants.

He undid the sash and pulled down his pants. He too had gone commando and enjoyed the nice cool air wafting around his enlarged dick. He kicked the clothing off to the side, his sandals following along with his socks, and climbed up over the counter to press Rukia down under him.

"I need you..." Rukia moaned as the proof leaked onto her legs.

Ichigo smirked lustfully and leaned down to trail kisses around her lips before pecking her quickly and pulling back. "Then have me you shall." He said with an amused grin.

He positioned himself right and began to slowly push into her. She flung her body up and latched onto him with a moan. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned as that combined with the tightness of her insides pushed his mind into over drive. No matter how many times they did this, it was like his first time over and over again.

Euphoria took over as he began to pump. Both gave off noises of pleasure as Rukia clawed his broad back and he gave strong thrusts in and out of her. "Ngh..so tight..." Ichigo moaned as her legs buckled and tightened her walls around him.

"Harder...faster..." She commanded breathlessly.

Ichigo granted Rukia her wishes as his applied his stamina into thrusting harder with more speed. Ever since Ichigo was a child he had been known to be the strongest and fastest person in everything he did, sex being one of them much to Rukia's gain.

Rukia's nail dug into his shoulders as she moaned and thrashed her head back as his hard cock pounded against her clit and sent waves of pleasure through her mind. Her inner walls tightened and Ichigo couldn't help but give off a loud groan as he felt his end coming.

"S-Shit..I'm cumming..." Ichigo breathed as he quickened his haste.

"Please..." Rukia moaned. "Inside me..do it!" She panted, her chest heaving.

Both roared as their ends collided and their muscles coiled in release. Their moans lasted for a few seconds as they soaked in the sensation of being tangled in each others presence. Rukia panted as she clung to her lover and gave a grunt as Ichigo pulled out of her. "I hate the ending to it all..." Ichigo mumbled as he gave a light kiss to Rukia's ear lobe.

"Don't worry baby, it'll happen again tomorrow. And the next day, and the next." Rukia's mouth stretched into a grin spreading across her face as she looked deeply into the black and gold eyes of her one true love.

Ichigo's grin cracked through his face as he imagined spending every day like this with Rukia. "Oh, what a pleasure." He whispered gleefully.

"Now get off, we got to clean up and get out of here quick." She commanded as she slid out from under him and gathered her clothing, scowling at the blood stains which were such a pain to get out.

Ichigo watched her and licked his lips as he looked around the cafe. Blood and bodies covered the surfaces of every table, counter piece, stool, and bathroom door. They had definitely out done themselves with this one.

The two were never understood. Their kills never had a motive other than joy. They were insane with a skill which allowed them to enjoy the thing which excited them the most. The police were baffled, their families didn't have a clue, and the people of Karakura never saw them coming.

_Let the good times continue._ Ichigo grinned.

* * *

**Like? You ought to review and tell me!!**

**I used the Rukia from the third movie if you are wondering about her. Sorry if it gave away anything, it shouldn't though as I only portrayed her look and weapon. I couldn't have her use her Sode No Shirayuki and look insane! It was hard! So I used the Scythe! Which is very badass!**

**Review and tell me what you guys think! Peace!**


End file.
